Takahashi Issei
Perfil thumb|250px|Takahashi Issei *'Nombre:' 高橋一生 (たかはし いっせい) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Takahashi Issei *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia:' Hermano menor/cantante Abe Yuma *'Sello discográfico:' Universal Music Japan *'Agencia:' My Promotion Inc. Dramas *Nagi no Oitoma (TBS, 2019) *Tokyo Dokushin Danshi (TV Asahi, 2019) *Mikazuki (NHK, 2019) *Bokura wa Kiseki de Dekite Iru (Fuji TV, 2018) *Minshuu no Teki (Fuji TV, 2017) *Warotenka (NHK, 2017) *Quartet (TBS, 2017) *Onna Joushu Naotora (NHK, 2017) *Watashi ni Unmei no Koi Nante Arienaitte Omotteta (KTV, 2016) *Princess Maison (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Gu Ra Me! (TV Asahi, 2016) *Boku no Yabai Tsuma (KTV, 2016) *Itsuka Kono Koi wo Omoidashite Kitto Naite Shimau (Fuji TV, 2016) *Tamiou (TV Asahi, 2015) *Dr. Rintaro (NTV, 2015) *Dakara Koya (NHK, 2015) *Peter no Soretsu (TBS, 2014) *Mi wo Tsukushi Ryoricho 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Mosaic Japan (WOWOW, 2014) *Yoru no Sensei (TBS, 2014) *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *Woman (NTV, 2013) *Last Hope (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.6-7,9-11 *Naniwa Shonen Tanteidan (TBS, 2012) ep.6 *Hitori Shizuka (WOWOW, 2012) ep.1 *W no Higeki (TV Asahi, 2012) *11 Nin mo Iru! (TV Asahi, 2011) ep.6-7 *Ohisama (NHK, 2011) *Namae o Nakushita Megami (Fuji TV, 2011) *Iryu 3 (Fuji TV, 2010) ep.9-10 *Gonzo (TV Asahi, 2008) *1 Pound no Fukuin (NTV, 2008) *Iryu 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) ep.2-3 *Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007) *Sexy Voice and Robo (NTV, 2007) ep.7 *Tokkyu Tanaka San Go (TBS, 2007) *Aibou 5 (TV Asahi, 2006) ep.5 *Sukoshi wa, Ongaeshi ga Dekitakana (TBS, 2006) *Climber's High (NHK, 2005) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Dramatic Syndrome (Fuji TV, 2001) *Hero (Fuji TV, 2001 ep.10 *Ikebukuro West Gate Park (TBS, 2000) Temas para Dramas *''Kimi ni Aitai -Dance with You-'' tema para Tokyo Dokushin Danshi (2019) Películas *Romance Doll (2020) *Hikkoshi Daimyo! (2019) *Kugatsu no Koi to Deau Made (2019) *Million Dollar Man (2018) *Recall (2018) *Blank 13 (2018) *The Lies She Loved (2018) *The Limit of Sleeping Beauty (2017) *March Comes in Like a Lion 2 (2017) *March Comes in Like a Lion (2017) *Zou wo Naderu (2017) *Godzilla Resurgence (2016) *Detroit Metal City (2008) *Marriage Ring (2007) *LoveHotels / Ravuhoteruzu (2006) *Love My Life (2006) *Meatball Machine (2005) *Swing Girls (2004) *The Taste of Tea / Cha no Aji (2004) *Crying Out Love, in the Center of the World (2004) *Hanochi (2004) *Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) *College of Our Lives / Renai shashin (2003) *Drug (2001) *Tomoko no baai (1996) *Whisper of the Heart / Mimi wo sumaseba (1995) *Yoi ko to asobo (1994) *Hoshi wo tsugu mono (1990) Discografía 'Singles' Reconocimientos *'2019 100th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor (3er Lugar) por Mikazuki *'2018 31st Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por The Lies She Loved *'42nd Elan d'or Awards:' Newcomer of the Year *'2017 7th Confidence Award Drama Prize:' Mejor actor de reparto por Quartet Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' La bicicleta. *'Habilidades:''' Skateboard, basquétbol, tocar la guitarra y el arpa de blues. *Participó en la película de Hollywood de Quentin Tarantino "Kill Bill Vol.1" (2003) como un Crazy 88 #4. *Su hermano menor es el vocalista y guitarrista de la banda never young beach, Abe Yuma (安部 勇磨). *Su madre se casó tres veces, por lo que tiene cuatro hermanos menores diferentes, incluido Abe Yuma (es el tercer hijo). *Su madre desapareció de la vida de él y de sus hermanos menores durante algunos años, después a mediados de 2014 volvió a aparecer delante de ellos debido a que tenía cáncer y quería pasar sus últimos años al lado de su familia. Su madre murió en 2015. Enlaces *Perfil (My Promotion) *Perfil (Universal Music Japan) *Canal de YouTube *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Takahashi Issei000.jpg Takahashi Issei001.jpeg Takahashi Issei002.jpg Takahashi Issei003.jpg Takahashi Issei004.jpg Takahashi Issei005.jpg Takahashi Issei006.jpg Takahashi Issei007.jpg Videografía Archivo:Takahashi Issei - Kimi ni Aitai -Dance with You- (きみに-会いたい-Dance with you-)|Kimi ni Aitai -Dance with You- Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:JActor Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JDebut2019